The Ultimate Sacrifice
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: Snape never died that night in the Shrieking Shack. He remained very much alive. This is the story of how Snape and Harry go about figuring out where they stand with each other now all Snape's secrets have been laid bare and Harry found out that Snape had made the ultimate sacrifice. Non Slash.


Hey Guys so here's a new fic! Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

I crouched frozen, as Voldemort slunk out of the Shreaking Shack, Nagini still "tending" to Snape. I fought back the bile in my throat that threatened to make itself known… all over the floor. Once Voldemort was far away I crept into the room, staring at the Snake, pulling back to strike for the second time.

"NO!" I hissed in parseltounge at it. I twisted to look at me, regarding me, it hissed.

"Do not touch him" I ordered, towering over her. Eventually she backed down, silently slithering away towards her master, probably guessing that one bite would have been enough. Then a strange gargle pulled my attention to the man who was slumped against the wall, blood oozing from the clear wound on his neck. I rushed over, trying to staunch the bleeding; his black cloak grew darker with the blood staining it. For a few precious seconds I just started at the man, lost as to what to do.

"I… I don't know how to help" I admitted weakly, pressing my hand to the several puncture marks piercing the man's skin. Among the blood however a thin wispy silver substance emanated from the wound. I recognised it immediately. Snape gestured limply to it.

"Take… it… take it!" He gasped. I nodded, hurriedly looking around the barren room, the floorboards were decaying and not much furniture was around. Yet in the opposite corner there stood a table with an assortment of jars, vials and glass objects. I silently cast accio, sending a vial my way. Grasping it rightly I turned back to the man, if it was possible he looked paler. The blood was now seeping through my hands, dripping to the floor. I gathered the memories into the vial and then I felt my shirt being tugged by the man.

"Look at me… please" What a strange request, I thought. I however obeyed willingly, green merged with black and the potion master suddenly looked years younger, lost in memories of a happier time maybe. "you have your mothers eyes." He declared. At this I let my face twist into a sad smile. Then 3 things seemed to happen all at once.

1) The man closed his eyes and his breathing seemed to stop.00

2) Hermione pushed me aside quickly, draping herself over the new Headmaster.

3) I couldn't be in the room anymore. I stumbled to get onto my feet, and once I did I ran. Ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going until I stood before the headmaster's office, clutching the vial of memories.

* * *

_*Harry views the memories of Snape*_

* * *

Slumping to the ground, I collapsed onto my knees. Snape was innocent. Snape was loyal. Snape risked his life daily in repentance for the way he treated my mother. The ultimate sacrifice.

Now I must die. I must fulfil my obligation; no one else shall die for me tonight. I wiped at my face stubbornly, clearing away all traces of the tears I had shed. I then stood, my legs threatening to give way again, I staggered to the door. Down through the castle. This ended… and it ended now, tonight. I pulled my legs forward one step after the other until the foreboding of the forbidden forest greeted me. Gulping I trudged in, branches snapped below my feet, creatures ran in fear but still I carried on. Then I remembered the snitch…

I open at the close…

Well this is the close… this is where I die. This is where everything stops. I needed to do one last thing though.

My heart beat frantically as I walked towards my death, my parents, Sirius and Remus right beside me. I was scared. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Well… I guess that's where my title ends, now it will be: Harry Potter, the boy who ALMOST lived.

I was glad Sirius had told me it wouldn't hurt, dying. I just hoped Voldemort would want to get it over with, no torture, no dragging it out, no, just death. Quick, easy, we all move on. I stepped out into the clearing and faced the man who had caused me so much heart ache.

I faced him that night. I came back that night. I killed him that night.

The blackest night of my life and yet I survived. Unbelievably I did it. The war was over and bodies began to depart the great hall as family members began to collect them to give them a proper burial. Still blood stain the walls, windows smashed, the castle was barely standing. Within the following 3 hours I went around the castle muttering reparo more times than I cared to. Each time a new stab of pain pierced my heart, each time I muttered that spell, it meant something had been destroyed; it would never be the same again. Nothing would.

Soon I found myself back in the headmaster's office, slouched once again against the wall. I could get peace here, people would leave me alone. Before I knew it my eyes closed and I fell blissfully into the world of dreams.

I awoke as the nightmares came; they reminded me of everyone I had lost. The dream was of each of them slipping into the veil at the Ministry of Magic. Dad, Mum, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred…Severus. Each one whispering to me "We died for you Harry". Pushing myself awake I snapped myself into a sitting position, sweat seeping through my clothes, my breathing fluttering too fast. I gulped stiffly, using the wall to support myself as I clambered to a standing position. Slowly I made my way to the pensieve, Snape's memories still visible, twirling, twisting, galloping, and swirling in a syncopated rhythm. I decided to take another look.

This time I didn't make it all the way through as a hand pulled me away gently. Reluctantly I allowed myself to break the connection to the memories and I found myself in the all too familiar setting of the headmaster's office. Who I saw there however I did not expect.

Snape, staring at me with an unreadable expression, he walked stiffly to the chair behind the desk and the only way to explain it would be… he collapsed into it. He let out a small grunt of pain and then sighed, gesturing to the chairs always placed at the other end of the desk. Still shocked, I took a chair, my legs feeling like lead and folded into it as well.

"Now why, Mister Potter, would you wish to view those memories for a second time?" the man uttered, he voice sound extremely raspy and Harry felt a surge of pity for the man.

"I…I wanted to see my mother again, my father, Dumbledore… you" I admitted hesitantly, all those that had died in other words, I finished in my head. Yet here this man stands, clearly alive, battle worn but very much alive.

"Touching, Potter" Snape said. Harry noticed the usual malice laced into the man's words was gone. Maybe being near death did that to a man?

"How did you… I saw you…how are you here?" I questioned, flummoxed.

"Eloquent as always, Potter. Yet to answer your question, Miss Granger managed to stabilise me enough to get me to the Hospital wing, where I spent all of last night being tended to by the ever watchful Poppy Pomfrey. I discharged myself, under the guise I will take it easy." The man then withdrew his wand from his sleeve, casting a nonverbal spell, within seconds 3 potions came wizzing to a halt on the desk. One was a red colour, another gold, the final one blue. Snape matter of factly downed the red and gold one, grimacing at the taste of them, before pushing the other towards me.

"Drink, you look like you need it." Was all the headmaster said, I gazed back, raising my eyebrows in questioning.

"It's a calming draught, nothing more" the man answered. I nodded rigidly before quickly gulping it down, feeling instantly more relaxed, my chest seemed to loosen just a little and I closed my eyes briefly, sighing.

"Better?" The man before me enquired. I nodded.

"Yes thanks, may I ask what you just drank?"

"A blood replenishing potion and another to help with the pain" was the reply. I cringed at the casual way he said it: another day at the office!

"Are you… feeling better sir?" I tentatively queried, causing the Potions master to snort.

"A few hours ago I was on death's door, considering I'm able to walk I would say yes, Potter, I am feeling better" A ghost of a smile materialised on the older man's face, despite his choice of words.

"You should rest sir, I'll get out of your way." I muttered, realising all of a sudden that I was intruding in his domain. I clumsily rose from the chair, heading to the door.

"Potter, don't leave, we need to talk" The voice almost sounded like a plea and it made me halt in my tracks, turning back. Snape once again gestured to the chair.

"Are you sure, sir? You're recovering, I don't want to hurt that, talking can wait" I declared, concerned for the man who seemed still so very weak, it brought memories of the blood everywhere, his face turning even more pale as the life literally poured out of him.

"Oh hush boy, I'm perfectly fine, if I wanted you gone, you would know about it" There was no malice in the voice, merely stating a fact. Whether it was the potion coursing its way through me, or the pity I felt for the drained person before me, I sighed resolutely, trudging my way back to the desk, retaking my place.

"What do you wish to talk about, sir?" was the only thing I could come up with the rekindle the conversation.

"Why don't we drop the formalities …Harry? We both know we will never view each other in the same way after last night. Too many secrets were revealed, too much pain suffered. Too much." And there he was… the little Slytherin boy, so lost, so heartbroken. Without the harsh mask the man placed over himself, all that remained was the scared boy of many years ago. My throat constricted painfully. At hearing my name come out of the one person I thought I'd never hear it from I couldn't hold it any longer. Tears began to stream down my dirty cheeks, causing pathways to form, until eventually they dropped lifelessly onto the floor. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

Please R and R: feedback helps me improve and gives me motivationnnnnn! :D


End file.
